


I Wanna Be All Yours

by satanic_panic



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: You visit Ben at 3am.





	I Wanna Be All Yours

Ben wasn’t expecting the knock on his door at three o’clock in the morning, but nevertheless, he went and answered it after pulling on a pair of grey jogging bottoms; stood on the other side, soaked by the rain, you apologised for waking him up, and asked something that threw Ben completely off-guard.

“I can’t sleep and my bed’s cold, can I sleep with you?”

Stepping aside, Ben nodded, and allowed you inside. “Sure… but, you’re soaked, do you wanna borrow one of my shirts to sleep in?”

“If that’s not too much to ask,” you replied quietly, to which he shook his head and smiled.

“You could never ask too much,” he assured, quickly running upstairs and grabbing one of his shirts, along with a couple of towels, before returning, gently handing them to you. “I’ll stick your clothes in the tumble dryer in the morning, so just put them in the basket.”

“Thank you,” you whispered, kissing his cheek quickly before darting into the bathroom; you didn’t see it, but after you kissed his cheek, Ben’s face went bright pink, and he had to stop himself from grinning by biting the inside of his cheek harshly. It was no secret that he had feelings for you, and that you reciprocated them, but for some hidden reason, neither of you would admit it to each other; but perhaps tonight, one of you would finally say it. You returned shortly after, looking oh-so-adorable in Ben’s shirt, he was sure that his face was still pink as he looked at you. “Really, Ben, I can’t thank you enough.”

“It’s fine, darling,” Ben reassured, the little pet-name slipping out of his mouth without him noticing, it caused you to giggle and bite your lip. Ben allowed a smile to spring upon his lips. “What?”

“Usually, I hate being called darling,” you explained, “but, when you say it, it sounds amazing.”

You looked into his eyes, then, and time seemed to come to a stop, you could nearly hear your heartbeat as you became nervously excited for what might happen, Ben could tell his breath was hitching as he continued to look at you; he dared to make the first move, stepping forward and cupping your cheek in his hand, you leaned into his touch and sighed deeply, your hand coming up to rest on top of his.

“I wanna kiss you,” Ben admitted quietly, licking his lips.

“Then do it.” You told him, your heart beating ten times faster when he leaned in fully, his lips softly crashing against yours, he pulled away after a second, but then came back, his other hand coming up to your other cheek; your hands went to his shoulders, holding on tightly as you tried not to moan against his lips when his tongue darted into your mouth, taking full dominance. You loved every second of the kiss, the way his lips felt, how his hands were gentle on your face, how his small spot of stubble grazed against your skin, his chest so close to yours as you backed up against the wall, melting into the kiss completely and utterly. He pulled away slowly, and smiled, a sigh leaving his perfect lips.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Ben confessed, licking his lips to savour the way you tasted. “(Y/N), do you want to be mine?”

“Yes,” you agreed without hesitating or thinking, your voice still hoarse from the amazing kiss. “Ben, I wanna be all yours, and yours only.”


End file.
